


Hero Complex

by Zerrat



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: ffxiii_kink, Hero Worship, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wasn’t sure when Snow Villiers entered the War between Cosmos and Chaos. His reasons for being there, though, were pretty obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Contains spoilers for the broader Dissidia plotline, but otherwise unrelated to the events of the original game. A few spoilers for Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> Originally posted as Anon [here](http://ffxiii-kink.livejournal.com/643.html?thread=380291#t380291).

Cloud wasn’t sure when Snow Villiers entered the War between Cosmos and Chaos. His reasons for being there, though, were pretty obvious.

 _I want to protect everything, because that’s what heroes do,_ Snow had claimed after that first shower of light and crystal that heralded a new combatant to the War, as he’d introduced himself to his wary new allies. Squall had merely shrugged and dismissed Snow’s bravado as all talk. Onion Knight had sneered, wondering aloud if Snow would embroil himself in a fight too far out of his league, what with that mile-wide stubborn streak.

Cloud had been struck motionless by Snow’s declarations, and he had to check, again and again, that Zack had not returned to him. The carefree attitude, no matter what the scenario. The determination to do all he could. The desire to be remembered as a hero. The Buster Sword was heavy on his back as he remembered that last one – Zack had been remembered as a hero. But losing him like that? It was a price that was too steep to pay.

So when he offered – no, demanded – to accompany Snow on his travels through the shattered worlds, Cloud made a promise to himself.

This time, he wouldn’t let a hero die.

As time few by, it became clear that Snow not just a reflection of Cloud’s memories of Zack, nor some sort of bizarre reincarnation. But it was difficult to separate them, to know that they were different men, from different worlds. There were times when Cloud would turn to Snow, a memory from their time with ShinRa on his lips. The good memory would fade when he saw Snow’s confusion, leaving him feeling hollow.

Cloud struggled to see the differences, to stop projecting Zack onto Snow. When he took the blows intended for Cloud, he was Zack. When he whirled around in a furious counterattack, he was Snow. When he used a gentle healing spell, he was Snow. When he laughed off his wounds in an attempt to ease Cloud’s guilt, it reminded him so painfully of Zack that his heart had constricted.

When Snow summoned the Shiva sisters and took Cloud for a neck-breaking whirl through the remains of the Calm Lands, Cloud realized that Snow was all he’d ever wanted. The easy laughter, the daring grin. Snow was Zack and he wasn’t Zack and _god Cloud was so confused._ He kept his emotions in check, though. He didn’t dare voice his affections for the brawler, for fear that Snow would see through him, claim his love was only a projected insanity.

_I won’t let the hero die._

A promise of two lifetimes. He didn’t want to have to live another hero’s life for him.

So when Garland swept his gigant axe for a final blow against Snow, when the war drew to its bloody end, Cloud made good on his promise.

In the wake of the Fourteenth War, as the lands reformed around them, Cloud lay in a broken heap, his blood congealing and cooling. Cloud held Snow’s hand in a steely grip, morbidly amused at how the places had switched. He looked up at the sky. The cliffs of Midgar seemed more blurry now. Fading memories.

“C’mon Cloud, don’t you do this to me, don’t you give up when we’ve won damnit!” Snow pounded his other fist into the damp earth beside Cloud's body, furious tears streaming down his face unheeded.

“Just as promised.” Cloud smiled.


End file.
